1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implantable medical devices and methods, and more precisely, to systems and methods for preparing a bone surface to receive an implant.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthopedic medicine provides a wide array of implants that can be attached to bone to alleviate various pathologies. One unique challenge in the use of implants secured to bone, such as orthopedic implants, is the preparation of the bone surface to receive the implant. In order to provide secure fixation of the implant to the bone, the bone surface must typically be shaped in a manner that closely matches the shape of the adjacent implant surface. This may require any of several resection processes including boring, reaming, rasping, milling, and the like.
Certain bone shaping procedures are facilitated through the use of implanted guide members such as guide wires. For example, a guide wire may be placed in a pedicle of a vertebra prior to reaming or insertion of a pedicle screw to guide the reaming or screw implantation procedure. The orientation of the guide member often determines the orientation of the resulting resection surface or pedicle screw. Unfortunately, it may be difficult to implant a guide wire at a precise angle with respect to the vertebra. Furthermore, many surgeons have their own preferred methods of implanting guide wires, and such methods often are not designed to implant the guide wire at any specific angle relative to the bone.
Additionally, a fixation member such a pedicle screw will often be implanted along the axis of the guide member. Accordingly, the fixation member and the resection often are required to have the same axis. This is not optimal because, in many situations, the axis that is optimal for the fixation member does not reflect the best placement of the implant. Accordingly, there is a need for bone preparation systems and methods that provide greater flexibility as well as safety, reliability, and ease of use.